Ember Island
by Sweet Avidya Jones
Summary: The GAang knows a little bit too much about each other sometimes.


Ember Island was crowded.

It was easy to forget what a popular vacation spot it was from the privacy of Zuko's beach house. The six of them had been on the island for a couple of days and decided to chance the public beach.

People in the Fire Nation didn't tend to approach Zuko uninvited. However, the news of Katara and Aang's engagement preceded them. This was drawing larger crowds than usual lately, well-intentioned people who wanted to congratulate them. For the most part, everyone on the beach seemed content to affect disinterest, at least for the time being.

Aang surveyed the area as Suki spread out the blanket and Sokka stood the umbrella. Toph chose not to take advantage of either and sprawled on her back on the sand, the sun beating down on her. He turned to Katara.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked as he stripped down to his shorts. "See if we can track down the melon juice vendor?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Please keep in mind there are children around," Toph advised, still flat on her back.

Aang rolled his eyes and dropped his folded clothing near Katara's tunic, which she'd already set aside. The two of them walked away, hand in hand. As they went, Toph sat up, her fingers still buried in the sand. Head cocked, she frowned.

"Is Twinkletoes _hot_ now or something?" she asked, her tone much more irritated than the question itself should have allowed.

Sokka's immediate drawl of 'nah' was eclipsed by Zuko and Suki's firm, simultaneous yes. They all exchanged incredulous looks.

"What are you two _talking_ about?" Sokka scoffed in disbelief.

"He's not my type, really," Suki clarified. "I like hair. But he's definitely good-looking."

Sokka seemed satisfied with this answer and directed a puzzled eye toward Zuko.

"Why do _you_ have such a strong opinion on this?" He arched an eyebrow, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Zuko looked out over the water, toward the horizon, his face placid. The day was hot and he seemed content to do nothing other than soak up the sunlight.

"There are a lot of things you could embarrass me over but this is not one of them," he replied.

"It's different for you," Suki put in. "He's practically your brother. Anyway, let's be honest here, we're all pretty attractive."

"Am _I_?" Toph asked with genuine interest, picking sand from beneath her toenail. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Despite yourself," he replied, voice dry.

"Sweet."

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?" Sokka groused, leaning back on his hands. Toph shrugged.

"People respond differently to him now than they used to." She motioned around vaguely with a dismissive flapping of her hand, flicking grains of sand. The gesture seemed to underscore her position above such vulnerable weaknesses.

"Used to be when he took his clothes off it only got a reaction out of Katara."

Sokka gave a little grunt of disgust.

"Don't tell me these things," he whined. "I don't need to hear about my sister's _reactions_."

"Oh, please," Toph replied, undeterred by his pathetic begging, "I'm not telling you anything you don't already know, you big baby."

"Well, I - "

She cut him off, "Just be grateful your room is on the other side of the house. I was almost happy to be in a place with a wood floor again. I can't see in the house here, but they might as well be having sex right in front of me when we're staying in Ba Sing Se."

Sokka buried his face in his hands with a weak groan but Toph charged on, now taking obvious pleasure in his discomfort.

"I was hoping I could at least get a decent night's sleep again. They're _still_ keeping me awake."

Sokka gritted his teeth and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"They're going to make me an Uncle someday," he muttered to himself, "I just have to remember some good is going to come out of all this."

"Someday _soon_ if last night was any indication," Toph murmured with a smirk. He threw his hands up in aggravation.

"Please, _stop_. I'm begging you." He jabbed a finger in the direction of Suki's grin. "And what exactly do _you_ find so funny about all of this?"

She pinned him with a weary look, though her smile remained.

"Other than how melodramatic you're being?" she stretched out on the blanket and closed her eyes. "I think it's sweet. They both deserve someone who can make them happy. Sounds like they're doing a pretty good job."

Though he curled his lip in a silent snarl at the word "job", Sokka said nothing further.

Aang and Katara returned a few minutes later, each of them juggling multiple hollowed-out rinds, condensation dripping from their hands. They were laughing about something and didn't notice Sokka's pointed glare. Aang crouched next to Toph.

"For the Melon Lord," he said, holding one out to her. She grinned as she took it from his outstretched hand. Before he could stand, she patted him on the arm with a sandy palm.

"I'm very proud of you," she said.

"Thank you?" he replied, a wrinkle of confusion between his brows. "Can I ask why?"

"As your earthbending Master, I'm very impressed with your patience and endurance."

"What, right now?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Excuse me," Sokka said, setting his juice down. He stood and started walking toward the ocean, "I'm going to go drown myself."

Unconcerned by this announcement, Katara seated herself next to Suki.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Suki replied.


End file.
